Hollywood and Craziness
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis and a few friends go to Hollywood to get there dreams to come to and some love get's mixed into it and things get well...crazy! Makorra, Spitfire, SuperMartian, Chalant, JadeXRoy and Bosami...please read!
1. Opportunities

**P.S-I do not own any of the characters, places or companies in this story.**

* * *

**Artemis POV**

It was another boring Saturday and we were all at my house watching TV.

Well actually I was on my photo scrolling through my feed on Instagram.

Megan was painting her nails.

Zatanna was helping Mako with some homework.

And Bolin was the only one actually watching TV.

"…looking for experienced dancers…"

That's when I tuned in.

"Bolin turn it up" I said sitting up.

He grabbed the remote and did so.

"…to come audition to be a back up dancer for Wally West, new dancers are needed and auditions are in Los Angeles this weekend…"

I screamed.

This got everyone's attention.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"I can audition to become a back up dancer for Wally West! That would be a great way to start my music career!" I said standing up.

"Artemis the auditions are in L.A" Bolin said.

"I know I'll just ask my parents" I said.

"What if they say no?" Mako asked.

"They can't! They know it's my dream to become a dancer!" I exclaimed.

"And what happened is you become a dancer for him? You want your whole family to move to L.A?" Megan questioned.

"My Aunt and Uncle live there, I can stay with them. And you guys can come with me" I said.

"Are you sure there's enough space?" Mako asked.

"Trust me their will, they are like filthy rich" I said.

"I'm in, this is where I can start my acting career" Zatanna said with a shrug.

"Megan?"

"It's gonna be so fun! Plus I can meet some cute L.A boys _and _get my singing career on the road" she said.

I looked at Mako and Bolin.

"There's nothing that La can help us with" Bolin said.

"But come on! We can't leave you guys!" Zatanna said.

Mako shook his head.

"Why should we go and do nothing?" Mako asked.

"You won't do nothing, you'll support us-besides Roy West is a boxer and he lives in L.A, he could mentor you" I said.

"But how will he-"

"Just say yes already!" Megan urged.

Both boys sighed.

"Fine"

I smiled.

"Thanks guys now go ask if can go!" I said shooing them out of the living room.

I walked into the kitchen where both my parents were.

And again they were arguing.

I rolled my eyes, they were probably arguing over something stupid.

I cleared my throat.

Nothing.

"Mom, dad" I said.

Nothing again.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

I got their attention.

"Can I please go to L.A to audition to be a back up dancer for Wally West?" I asked.

They said nothing.

"I don't think that's a good idea" dad said.

I pouted.

"But it's my dream, you know it's my dream to be a dancer" I said.

He sighed.

"I know but-"

"-where are you going to live if you make it as a back ground dancer?" mom interrupted.

"I'll live with Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie" I said.

They looked at each other.

"I won't be alone. Zatanna, Megan, Mako and Bolin are gonna come too" I said.

My mom sighed.

"I don't know…" she said.

"I'll be really good I sware!" I promised.

"Alright, if you can find a ride then you can-"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Thank you!" I said hugging both of them and ran to my room.

* * *

**Mako POV**

Bolin and I walked into the house.

It was usually really quiet though.

It was just Bolin, our mom and I.

Our dad was a professional boxer until he joined the navy.

Yeah we see him once in a while, but that wasn't the same as actually having him here.

The last time he visited was almost 2 years ago.

"Mom where home!" I called.

"In here guys!" she said.

We walked into the living room to see mom and _dad?_

"Dad?" I asked.

The man sitting in the chair next to him smiled.

"Hey guys" he said quietly.

"You're back" Bolin said in almost a whisper.

Mom smiled.

"Yeah and I'm here to stay" he said.

We both just stood there.

"Whaa…?"

"I'm retired" he said with a smile.

My dad was here and he was gonna _stay_.

"So are we gonna group hug or what?" he asked with a chuckle.

We ran over to him and we all grouped hug.

"It's so good to see you again dad" I said.

"You too" he said.

"So what have you guys been up too?" he asked.

"Well we were just about to ask mom something…" Bolin said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well we were gonna feel bad about this because you were gonna be here alone but now that dad's-"

"Out with it Bo!" dad said playfully.

"Mako and I want to go to L.A with Artemis, Zatanna and Megan and maybe find Roy West and ask for him to be our mentor so we can start our boxing careers" Bolin said.

They didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked.

"Okay…if you really think this is a great way to start a boxing career" mom said.

I smiled.

"So do you still like Artemis?" dad asked.

I flushed.

Yes I used to have a small crush on Artemis, but things have changed now.

We are just friends.

"No" I said.

"How are you gonna get there? And who are you going to stay with?" mom asked.

"Mei Lin, they'll be fine. I'm sure they have this all figured out. Besides with them outta the house can give us more time to catch up" dad said.

I made a face.

"So we can go?" Bolin and I asked.

"Yes" they both said.

We ran upstairs into our own rooms.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I walked into a total mad house.

"Where's Uncle John?" I asked.

Dylan and riley pointed towards the kitchen.

I walked in to see Uncle John making mac & cheese.

"Hey Uncle John" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, back so soon?" he asked.

Usually I would stay at Artemis' for hours.

"Yeah I had to ask you something" I said.

"Can I go to L.A?" I asked.

He stopped stirring and turned to me.

"But your only 16, you can't go there all by yourself I'm not sure your parents would approve of this and-"

"Uncle John I won't be by myself. And L.A is only about a 2 hour drive" I said.

"Please!" I begged.

He sighed.

"Alright, but this house is going to be much more quiet" he said.

So my mother and father travel the world as archaeologist so my 6 siblings**(1) **and I live with our Uncle John.

There was the oldest-David-he had graduated college before mom and dad left and he was now starting his career as a business man and he helped pay for things like the water and gas bill.

Then my two older sisters Tamia and Tiffany who had just started college.

Also there was Austin who was 13 years old and was a big trouble maker.

And last Dylan and Riley who were 7 years old.

My parents sent us things from the places they visit and they come home for each and every one of our birthdays too.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Uncle John the macaroni!"

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Daddy?" I called after I closed the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can I go to Los Angeles?" I asked.

"What about your school work and who is gonna take care of you? And why are you going?" he asked.

"Dad you know I'm an honor student and I'm going so I can start my acting career early-I can also go to school in L.A by the way-and I can live with Artemis' Aunt and Uncle. You've met them before" I said.

"I'll think about it" he asked.

I followed him upstairs.

"Can you please just tell me now?" I pleaded.

He turned around.

He just looked at me for the longest time.

Then finally he spoke.

"Alright, you can go" he said.

"Thank you!" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I went on my laptop and on ooVoo to see all my friends were on.

I invited all of them to a video chat.

"So can you go?" I asked.

"Yes" all of them replied.

"Awesome…so who's taking us?" I asked.

"Uncle John can't…he has to stay here and take care of the sibs" Megan answered.

"Mom and dad are catching up" Mako answered.

"With my dad driving it'll be no fun!" Zatanna said.

I sighed.

"I guess we have no choice" I said.

…

"Come on Jade" I said.

"I said no!" she snapped.

"But you're our only hope" I said.

"Well then your hope is gone cuz I'm not going" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She didn't' say anything.

"Exactly. It's Los Angeles you might even be able to meet Roy West" I said.

I smirked.

That was her weakness.

Anything that had to do with Roy West.

"Alright I'm in" she said.

"Awesome start packing, we leave tomorrow after school" I said.

"Whatever" I heard her say as I exited her room.

* * *

**Please**** tell what you think! This is my first crossover...sorry if some of them are a little OOC**


	2. Meetings

**Wally POV**

"A lot of people came" I said as I peeped into windows.

"Let's just hurry this up alright?" Roy said.

"Alright Chelsea start sending them in" I said.

…

"Alright only one last spot left…bring in…Artemis Crock" Dick said.

A blonde girl along with an ebony haired girl, scarlet haired girl, a boy with spiky hair and a boy with brown curly hair.

"Good luck Artemis!" the scarlet haired girl said.

"Guys" Artemis hissed.

The music started and the blonde started her routine.

"She's really good" Conner whispered.

"Not to mention has a nice body" I said.

"Wally you just got out of a relationship with Linda" Dick said.

"I didn't say I liked her" I whispered.

"Alright, you can stop now" I said.

Chelsea turned off the music.

"You're in" I said.

The girl smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Awesome...I mean uhhh…thanks" she said.

I smiled.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I couldn't take it anymore.

I barged in and hugged Artemis.

"Congrats!" I said.

Someone cleared there throat.

I let go of Artemis to see _Wally West, Dick Grayson, Roy Harper _and_ Conner Kent._

I couldn't believe it; I used to have the hugest crush on Dick Grayson.

"Sorry…" I said turning as red as Mako's favorite scarf.

"Artemis if you'll come here to get the schedule and times we meet" Chelsea Wally's choreographer said.

Artemis nodded and walked away just as Megan, Mako and Bolin walked over.

"I'm so happy for her!" Megan said.

"There's Roy, come on!" Bolin said.

Both boys walked away to see the red.

"Where's Jade?" I asked.

"I'm right here" she said.

"What are you wearing?" Megan asked.

She had on a pink and black dress, cream snake print heels and had on a heart necklace, instead of the black blouse and jeans she was in.

"I changed, we're in L.A now I might as well look the part" she said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Roy POV**

"So Mako, Bolin what makes you two good enough to be mentored?" I asked.

"Well our dad was a professional boxer" Mako said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kazuo" Bolin answered.

"Really? He's legendary!" I said.

"So will you do it?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go right now" I said.

Both boys nodded.

"Before we leave that is Zatanna, Megan and Jade" Bolin said.

The second raven haired girl was admit gorgeous.

But I was a boxer and I had to focus on that.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hi I'm Jade you're a great boxer" Jade said.

"You watch boxing?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I love boxing!" she said.

This sparked my interest, I've never met a girl that liked boxing.

"Come on Roy!" Mako said.

* * *

**Dick POV**

"That girl is hot" I said.

Conner rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just gonna break her heart" he replied.

"I'm not! I'm not even sure if I like her or not! Come on let's go talk to them" I said.

Conner sighed but stood up and followed me to the girls.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" the raven haired hair said.

"I'm Dick Grayson but you probably already now that" I said.

"I'm Zatanna Zatara and you probably didn't already know that" she said.

I smiled.

"This is Megan Morroz" she said pointing to the red head next to her.

"Hi" she said.

"Zatanna, Megan I'm leaving!" a girl said.

"Alright Jade, we'll take a cab!" Zatanna replied.

"So you guys helped him pick the dancers?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I was so bored!

Zatanna was too busy talking to Dick and Conner was on his phone.

I guess I would have to make the first move.

"Um hey Conner…I love your movies" I said.

"Yeah…" he said not looking up.

I'll just try again.

"So um-"

"Listen I don't really wanna be here so…" he said.

Well he's not as nice as I thought.

"Well sorry for bothering you" I snapped.

"It's alright-"

"It was meant as sarcasm" I interrupted.

"Well it was true" he said.

"You're not as nice as you look" I said.

"Well you're just as annoying as you look" he said.

I gasped.

"Dick maybe we'll talk another time…" Zatanna said.

"Let's go" she said to me.

* * *

**Dick POV**

"Man she pretty cool" I said.

"Well her friend isn't…besides I thought you liked being a free man" Conner said.

"Maybe being a free man isn't as great as I thought…" I said looking towards the exiting Zatanna and Megan.

* * *

**Jade POV**

I was walking out of L.A Café when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Are you a model?"

I turned around to become face to face with Asami Sato.

I see in magazines all the time.

It kinda made me wanna be a model.

"No" I said trying to remain calm.

"Really because you look gorgeous in that outfit and the way you were walking made it seem like you were some sort of up and coming model" she said.

"Well you're gorgeous in everything" I said.

And today was no different.

She was wearing a white blouse, pink Aztec leggings and black boots.

Her glossy black hair was in a French braid.

"Thanks…have you ever considered becoming a model?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well you should think about it, I would love to help you" she said.

I thought.

"You don't have to give me an-"

"I would love too!" I said.

Asami smiled.

"Can I have your phone?" she asked.

I took it out and handed it to her.

"This is my number and the other one is my agent" she said.

"I'll call tonight" she said with a her model smile.

I nodded.

I walked over to my car and sat there.

Maybe coming to L.A with the girls wasn't so bad" I said.

I turned on the radio and sang along with the radio as loud as I could.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"I'll be right back Zatanna" I said.

I had to pee really badly.

I made a beeline to one of the stalls.

After I had flushed I walked out of the stall to wash my hands.

And I started singing.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night_

_Like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

"That was great"

I turned around to see Korra Monroe standing at the exit of the bathroom.

"You're Korra Monroe!" I said.

She smiled.

"The one and only" she said.

"You're a really good singer" she said.

"Yeah…but you're better" I said.

"Thanks but you've got a lot of talent, maybe you should try it out in a studio?" she suggested.

"Oh-oh my gosh I would love to!" I said.

This was awesome.

"Oh wait…I'm here with a friend, maybe sometime else" I said.

Korra nodded.

"Here is my number" she said handing me a card.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" she said.

"Can I have a picture?"


	3. Unexpected Pleasures

**Artemis POV**

I was just about to leave since all of my friends had when Wally West walked over.

"You're a really great dancer" he said.

"Thanks you're a really great singer" I said.

"Thanks, kinda get that a lot" he said.

"I see why" I said.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm about to go to my Aunt and Uncles place, that's kinda where me and my friends are living now after begging our parents to come out here" I said.

Wally chuckled.

"Well I should get going" I said.

He smiled.

"I'll walk you to your car" he said.

"Well I'm taking the bus…my sister was my ride and she left" I said.

"I'll drive you to your Aunt and Uncle's place" he said.

"No, you don't have too" I said.

"No, we're gonna be working together so I might as well be nice" he said with a smile.

"Ok, let me just grab my stuff" I said.

…

"Thanks for the ride" I called.

He honked and waved.

I waved back before he drove away.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

When the door opened I saw Aunt Dinah with a big smile on her face.

"Artemis finally you're here! The others are waiting, we were about to start eating lunch without you" she said walking away from the door.

I followed.

Like I said my Aunt and Uncle were rich.

But they didn't have a big house or anything like that.

It was just a regular 2 story house with a rooftop garden, attic and basement.

I into the living room as Aunt Dinah walked into the kitchen to get my food.

I took a seat next to Bolin.

"So how was your day?" Uncle Ollie asked us.

"Awesome!" we all said and then laughed.

"I might become a model" Jade said.

We stared at her.

"Asami Sato thought I would be a great model and we're meeting again tomorrow" she said.

"Well I met Korra Monroe" Megan gloated.

We looked at her astonished.

"And she said I should come over to Hollywood Records and sing with her!" Megan said happily.

"I'm gonna hang out with Dick Grayson" Zatanna said.

"And I also found out that Conner Kent is a totally jerk!" Megan said.

"Well we got to box with Roy Harper _and _he agreed to mentor us" Mako said.

After that, Mako and Bolin high fived.

"Wally West drove me home" I said.

Everyone stared at me.

"He soooo likes you!" Megan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No he doesn't he was just being nice, he even said that if I'm gonna be his back up dancer he might as well be nice to me" I said.

"Anyways here are the sleeping arrangements…" Aunt Dinah started.

* * *

**Asami POV**

"Here is you're large vanilla latte" I said placing the cup in the table.

"Thanks Asami, what do I owe you?" Korra asked.

"Nothing" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm your best friend…and I have much more than 4.25" I said.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"So what took you so long?" Korra asked looking up from her music sheets.

"Well I met this girl and she looked model perfect so I talked to her and tomorrow were meeting again, make her a portfolio and then see where it goes" Asami said.

Korra sipped her vanilla latte.

"Weird, I met the crazy talented girl in the mall bathroom singing suggested she some sing in the studio sometime" Korra said.

"Weird…but cool…" I said.

She shrugged.

"So have you found a guy yet?" I asked.

Her last guy-Howl-was great but he was just using her to become famous, and it turns out that it worked.

He's started filming for some movie.

And that was about 2 months ago.

"I don't need a new boyfriend, I have my career to worry about" she replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so" I said.

"What do you mean if 'you say so'?" she asked.

"Nothing, if you really wanna date right now after 2 months after you dumped that douche bag then alright" I said with a smile.

Korra wasn't so amused.

"What about you? You're single!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but Iroh and I broke up like 1 week ago _and _I'm trying to help an up and coming model" I said.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

* * *

**Wally POV**

"She's really funny" Dick said.

I had been listening to Dick talk about how great Zatanna for almost the past hour.

And I every time Dick brought up Megan Conner would start saying how annoying she is.

Me?

I was just trying to think of some new song lyrics.

But I had given up when I knew Dick wouldn't shut up.

"How about you call her and ask her out?" I suggested.

"What no! She said she _used _to like me" Dick explained.

"Fine then ask her to hang out with you or something…doesn't she like acting? Take her to your movie set" I said.

"First good idea I've heard from you in a while" Dick said getting up to make the call.

"So you and your new back up dancer?" Conner said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"E! News said they say you with Artemis after auditions, apparently you were dropping her off" Conner said.

"I was just dropping her off at her Aunt and Uncle's place. It didn't mean anything…we are just co-workers that could become friends…" I said.

Just then Dick came back and this time with Roy.

"She said yes! She's hanging out with me tomorrow!" Dick said.

"Never seen you this excited since you got a lap dance from Megan Fox" I said with a smirk.

Dick shrugged.

"Is this about that Zatanna girl?" Roy asked.

We nodded.

Dick sighed.

"I don't know, I've never been this happy about a girl saying yes to me…maybe I just really like her" he said.

"Looks like Mr. Single is ready to settle down!" Conner said.

"Hey, let's just see where this goes before it gets serious" Dick said.

We all laughed.

* * *

**Please review! PM if you have questions or confusions...**


	4. Artemis' Day

**Artemis POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face.

Today was my first official day of rehearsal.

I actually couldn't wait.

I ran into the bathroom and did my morning routine.

I bushed my teeth, took a shower, blow dried my hair and changed into something comfortable.

I wore a loose white tank top, pink harem pants and a pair of Jordan 9s.

I wore my hair in a high pony tail.

When I came down I saw that Jade wasn't there.

"Is Jade still asleep?" I asked.

"No, actually she just left" Aunt Dinah replied.

I nodded.

I grabbed my bag.

"Well I should go too…I have to take the bus" I said.

Uncle Ollie shook his head.

"No, our chauffer can drive you" he said.

"Really!?" I asked.

Both of them nodded this time.

"We decided to higher one since you guys were gonna start living with us" Aunt Dinah said.

"Awesome! Well bye!" I said.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Zatanna asked.

"I'll grab something on the way there" I said.

"Bye" they all said.

"Later!" I replied.

…

"Bye Daniel" I said to the chauffer when I arrived at my designated area.

"Goodbye Miss Crock, I'll be back to pick you up at 4:00" he said.

I nodded.

I quickly walked into the building making sure to throw away my McDonalds bag.

"Alright people let's get started!" Chelsea said.

…

I have never twisted, spun, popped or locked that many times in my life.

And that was just for one song.

But at least it was one of my favorite songs.

Yeah 3x.

"Alright great job guys! But tomorrow we are practicing 2 songs and running threw the whole song we did today!" Chelsea bellowed as we packed.

I mentally groaned.

This dance thing could be the death of me.

I put on my black Northface even though it was hot outside and grabbed my bag.

I heard a familiar set of footsteps walking towards me.

Those footsteps belong to Wally West.

I turned and smiled the best non fan girl smile I could give.

So I was still pretty siked that Wally West drove me home and now knows where I live.

"You're new to California aren't you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Just new to this part of it" I said.

"Well would you like a tour? I can show you all the best places to eat" he said.

I laughed.

"Alright" I said.

"Wanna go right now?" he asked.

I nodded.

I just hope I didn't look too sweaty to be in public with the Wally West.

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand.

I blushed deeply well because…I was holding _the _Wally West's hand!

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well my Aunt and Uncles chauffeur is waiting to take me home like right now" I stated.

He shrugged.

"Then w can go outside and tell him your hanging out with me…if that's okay" he said.

I nodded.

I grabbed my bag and we left the studio.

And as expected I saw Daniel was sitting in the black Jeep Patriot he always drove.

As we made our way over to him the front window rolled down.

"Hey Daniel, you can go home. I'm gonna hang out with Wally West today" I said with a smile.

He returned it.

It the short minutes of the ride in the morning he had figured me out.

He nodded and rolled up the window.

Soon he was driving out of the parking lot as we walked to Wally's car.

We walked over to Wally's car.

And I threw my stuff in the back seat after I had sat in the passenger's seat.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"We are going the Hollywood Walk of Fame" Wally said with a smile.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

I didn't want to come across mean or anything.

I had never been the Hollywood Walk of Fame and being there with Wally made it 10- times better!

I couldn't wait to print out these pictures.

We had also gone to Universal Studios!

This was probably the best day of my life.

We were now sitting The Playa.

"I was born in-"

"Blue Valley, Nebraska in 1994" I finished.

He chuckled.

"Well you know everything about me, let's talk about you" he said.

"What do you wanna know?"

…

Today had been amazing!

I ran into the house with a huge smile on my face.

I turned on the TV to see what was on but what I saw shocked me.

I was on the news!

My face right there!

There was a picture of me and Wally walking into The Playa, at the walk of fame and even walking to his car!

I turned up the volume.

"Who is this mystery girl Wally West has been seen with? Could it be his new girlfriend?"

That's all I heard.

I had missed the first part.

Do we really act like a couple?

Had Wally seen this?

What will he think?

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Jade's Day

**Jade POV**

I woke up this morning happy and nervous-which was weird I was never nervous.

I tried to look professional but not too professional.

I wore a floral blouse, dark blue jeans and white Converse sneakers.

I knew that I was going to change a lot so I wore something easy to change out of.

"Well bye guys, off to start my modeling career" I said.

I kissed Uncle Ollie and Aunt Dinah on the cheek and grabbed my phone before heading out the door.

I drove to the modeling agency Asami told me to meet her at.

…

"There you are!" Asami said when I entered the chic building.

"Alright your new at this but during a photo shoot all you do is change and pose-now don't worry if you have no poses then I'll suggest some-and you will need to change your make-up a lot since we're just building up your portfolio today" Asami said.

I nodded pretending that I under stood her.

She handed me the first hook and a shoe box.

"Go change!" she commanded.

…

Asami gasped.

"Jade you look awesome!" Asami said.

I smiled.

"I feel awesome" I said.

I was wearing a gold cap sleeve sequin tulle dress, glitter gold heels, my hair was in a braided bun, I had a gold heart ring on my middle finger and my nails were done to perfection.

She lead me to the scene.

The wall was a sparkly white and the floors were white too. But there was a table that was red with a vase on it.

And in the vase was a single rose.

"Alright" Asami said rubbing her small hands together.

"You are at a prom like scene, now don't be afraid to use the props even though they're not much" Asami said.

I nodded.

The first pose I place my right hand on my hip and slanted to the right.

"Awesome, twirl" Asami said.

I twirled and smiled.

"Sit on the table" Asami said.

I sat on the table cross legged and tilted my head to the left.

"Amazing! Use the rose too!"

I grabbed the rose and smelled it.

"That's enough from this scene. Go change into this while we change the background" Asami said.

I nodded.

This outfit was for Pretty n' Pink-or so I was guessing.

I had on a dark pink shirt, light pink jeans, dark pink boots, hot pink scarf, light pink Wayfarers.

My hair was curled and parted to the right.

"I bet you can already tell that this is gonna be Pretty n' Pink" Asami said with a small smile.

I nodded.

Like the first time a posed until Asami said there was enough.

…

I had finished.

The themes I had done were prom, pretty n' pink, winter and hot nerd.

I was now back in my regular outfit looking at the computer with Asami.

"These turned out great. Now they'll start making the photo's and we can put it into your portfolio.

I nodded.

"Come on let's go visit my friend" Asami said grabbing my arm.

We walked to Asami's car.

It was a red maserati granturismo convertible.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I got into the passenger's seat.

I took into account that her car smelled like candy apples and water lilies.

Not a bad mixture.

"It's a surprise" she said.

She started her car before turning on the radio.

The station was playing a Wally West song.

_Just The Way You Are._

I smiled as I thought of my sister who was rehearsing with him right now.

Soon she would perform in front of thousands of people.

We drove up to a larger glass building with many people entering and exiting.

'Star Records' was what it said.

I smiled.

"We're going in there?" I asked.

Asami nodded looking pleased with herself.

"Come let's go in" she said getting out of the car.

I quickly followed in suit.

We entered and walked over to the reception area.

"Hey Margret" Asami greeted the lady at the desk.

The middle aged woman looked up.

"Hello Asami, you can go right up" Margret said.

"Thanks" Asami said and we walked to the elevator.

Asami pressed the button for the 10th floor and the door closed with a ding.

"So your friend we're seeing…is famous?" I asked.

Asami nodded.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Asami said and soon the door opened at the 10th floor.

We got off the elevator and I followed Asami.

We arrived at a door with a gold plaque on it.

I gasped when I read Korra Monroe.

Asami laughed a little at me reaction.

"Korra, I'm here…and with someone!" Asami said as she opened the door.

There was Korra and _Megan _looking over something at a table.

"Megan?"

"Jade?"

"You two know each other?" Korra asked.

"Yell yeah…she's one of my little sister's best friends" I said.

"Well we can't hang out now, I'm helping Megan with her singing" Korra said.

"Then I will help you with your modeling career" Asami said walking over to another table.

"Alright so I was thinking we start you off small, just maybe for a clothes line or something" Asami said.

I nodded.

"There are 3 clothing companies looking for clothes models and they are…Hollister, Adidas and Abercrombie & Fitch" Asami said.

"I'll pick Hollister" I said.

"Alright and while your start with clothing lines you can also try for something in a magazine like teen vogue of something" Asami continued.

Wow, this was actually happening.

Yesterday I wasn't even thinking of becoming a model and now it was actually happening.

* * *

**So someone made a good point. The only reason Artemis isn't a singer and Megan isn't an actress and Zatanna the dancer is because it's all a little too obvious. I mean I just wanted story something different-but my other story it is like that-except for Zatanna (I think of her as a drama queen) and yeah. Anyways outfits on my profile and please review! Sorry for blabbing! **


	6. Zatanna's Day

**Zatanna's POV**

I ran downstairs.

Oh my gosh I was so late!

What if Dick thought I stood him up!

There goes any chance of me becoming famous!

I mean yeah I like him and all but still...

Besides it took forever to get this look together.

It was a blue denim shirt, dark blue mini skirt, black converse and I had straightened my hair.

I ran to the door but then ran back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm late! I'll see you guys later!" I said quickly before running back to the door.

I started to run.

I was going to meet him at the park nearby.

Sadly not near enough.

At school I wasn't exactly 'athletic'.

"Zatanna! Zatanna!"

I turned around to see Dick in a limo.

I stopped trying to catch my breath.

"What. Are. You-oh god" I said placing my hands on my knees.

He chuckled.

"You were late so I was going to stop by your house. By the time I got there someone told me that you had already left" he explained.

"Oh" I replied. And that was all I could say.

Why was I so tired?

I ran maybe a block or so.

He opened the door.

"Hop in" he said.

I walked over and slid into the car.

I sighed.

I looked over at Dick to see him staring at me.

"You look nice" he said simply.

"T-t-thanks. You do too. But you always do. Your a movie star and your kinda hot-" I stopped.

Oh god.

I am such an idiot.

"Um...forget I ever said that" I said quickly.

Dick chuckled.

"No. It's nice to know I'm hot" he replied.

"Nice to know your not cocky" I said sarcastically.

He places his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him in awe.

He didn't seem to notice.

"S-so what movie set are we going to?" I asked.

Dick looked at me.

"This new movie that Conners in. I think something about super agents?" he said.

I smiled.

"Nice to know you care so much about your friends life" I said.

He pulled me in closer.

"I listen to him! I mean I had to listen to him complain about your red headed friend" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm guessing your not very good at remembering names. And Megan doesn't like Conner much each other" I said.

He smiled is amazing smile.

"We'll lucky for them they don't ever have to talk to each other" he said.

The rest of the time we talked and he kept his arm around me (not that I minded) and it was awesome.

I exited the limo with a huge smile.

"OMG! This is my first time on a movie set!" I said excitedly.

He grabbed my hand and we entered.

I was amazed.

"Where is Conner anyways?" I asked.

"He's not filming scenes until later today" he replied as he grabbed a donut.

"You know this isn't going to be the first time I'm gonna be on a set" I said proudly.

"Your gonna find someone to give you a tour of another set?" he asked with a smirk planted on his face.

I hit him in the stomach.

Abs.

Noted.

"No. I'm going to become an actress" I said.

"Cool. You should start out as an extra or something. I mean they probably need extras in this movie" he said.

I perked up.

"Really?!" I yelled.

He nodded.

"That's great!" I said.

This was actually happening!

I was smiling so hard I felt like my face was going to rip in half.

"Well?! Lets go ask if I can be an extra!" I yelled.

...

"Bye Dick thanks for the perfect day!" I yelled with a wave.

"Yeah I had fun" he yelled back.

I smiled.

I watched as he drove off.

"Don't forget to call me!" he yelled as they disappeared.

I sighed before knocking on the door.

We still didn't have keys yet.

To think they would have had some made ready before we came.

The door opened revealing Dinah.

I smiled.

"Hey Dinah" I greeted.

"Hello Zatanna. How was your day?" she asked.

"Great. I can't wait to tell everyone about it!" I said.

"I can't wait to hear it" she replied.

"Is anyone else here yet?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I think Artemis is in the living room" she said.

"Hey Artemis-What's wrong with you?" I asked seeing her shocked expression.

This should be interesting.


End file.
